PC:Callen Stewart (Erekose13)
Summary Fluff Background An itinerant scholar, Callen grew up in Daunton as the son of a scribe. His talents with scholastic endeavors allowed him to flourish there. Through out his studies though Callen was always intrigued by tales of daring adventurers, explorers, and delvers. He read everything he could on the vast wild lands of lost isles, portals to distant lands, and the monsters that guarded fell secrets. Intrigued by his research on the Imperium, Callen became close to one of the priests of Mireva named Apolia. He eventually married her and bore three sons, Temmon, Aethanos, and Kephis. Two of his sons followed in their father's footsteps and have become scholars at the university of Daunton. The youngest, Kephis, left Daunton several years ago disillusioned by the atmosphere of the city and wanting to see the world. Several months ago Kephis stopped writing to his father and mother, his last letter sent from Bacarte. Leaving Apolia in the care of his other sons he is going to try to find Kephis. Knowing that his son is not likely in any danger and can take care of himself, Callen is using the lack of letters from his son as an excuse to get out and see the world that he never took the chance to see. Exploration and learning are at the forefront of his mind. Appearance and personality Age: 42 Gender: Male Height: 5'8" Weight: 184 lb. Alignment: unaligned Personality: Callen is a seeker of knowledge first and foremost. He listens very well, though is often slow to respond as he thinks his way through his answers. Physical Description: Callen Stewart is an aged gentleman of refinement. He is of average height and build with short gray hair and a thin well kept beard. He wears a well tailored blue jacket with small golden embroidery around the cuffs and collar and likewise comfortable but fashionable pants and boots. He carries his mage staff with him where ever he goes as both a support and a weapon when necessary. The staff is made of simple redwood and is tall and sturdy. Tiny golden glyphs float around the head of the staff almost invisibly. Region Daunton - +2 Monster knowledge checks and re-roll 1 failed knowledge check/day while access to Daunton library is available (requires 4 hours). Hooks Hook 1 Hook 2 Kicker Missing son Familiar Name: Apple Type: Owl Senses: Low-light vision Speed: 2, fly 6 (hover) Constant Benefits: Whenever you make an Insight check or Perception check, add 1d4 to the result. Active Benefits: Owls Eyes: As a standard action, you can see through your familiar's eyes until the end of your next turn. You do not gain the ability to cast spells or attack through the familiar, and you determine if a target has cover and concealment from you as normal, but you might spot an enemy coming around a corner, or notice a foe hiding behind a wall. Show Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Conditional Bonuses +1 AC when running Senses and Reactions Health Surge Value + 1 (Belt of Vigor) Surges per Day 9 (Class 6 + Con 3) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Human Bonus Feat Bonus Trained Skill Bonus At-Will Power +1 Fort, Refl, Will +2 to one Attribute Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common + any 1 Class Features Wizard +2 Will Arcane Implement Mastery: Staff of Defense (1/enc +2 bonus to one Defense as an immediate interrupt) Cantrips Ritual Caster Feat Spellbook (incl. 3 rituals, 3x daily and 2x utility powers gained) - Capacity: 17/128 Feats Skill Training (Heal) level Superior Implement Training (Accurate Staff) at 7th Level Initiate of the Faith Bonus Expanded Spellbook level Arcane Familiar level Versatile Expertise (Staff/Staff) Bonus level Enlarge Spell level Burn Everything level Skills and Languages Languages Common, Elven Powers Powers Known *Wizard **Cantrips ***Ghost Sound ***Mage Hand ***Light ***Prestidigitation **At-Will - 1st Level ***Magic Missile ***Scorching Burst ***Thunderwave Bonus **Encounter ***1st Level ****Burning Hands ***3rd Level ****Fire Shroud ***7th Level ****Fire Burst **Daily ***1st Level ****Summon Fire Warrior ****Wizard's Fury ****Sleep ****Flaming Sphere ***5th Level ****Fireball Glitterdust ****Phantasmal Assailant ****Summon Abyssal Maw Summon Magma Beast **Utility ***2nd Level ****Shield ****Expeditious Retreat Arcane Mutterings Origin = Skill Power ***6th Level ****Fire Shield ****Wizard's Escape *Magic Items **Daily ***Gloves of Piercing ***Power Jewel ***Burning Gauntlets **Persistent ***Defensive Accurate Staff +2 ***Shard of the Mage ***Amulet of Protection +2 ***Cloth Armor +2 ***Bag of Holding ***Ghoststride Boots ***Eagle Eye Goggles ***Bracers of the Perfect Shot ***Belt of Vigor ***A Practical Guide to Monsters **Consumables ***Flame Rose *Other **Daily ***Healing Word Initiate of the Faith Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= }} Equipment Gold remaining 1279.09 Weight 46 lbs Tracking Treasure XP *Ebon Mirror **+1015 **+937 *Fire! **+598 *6 Eagle Down **+889 **+1053 **+1444 *DM Credits **10 Credits @ 166xp ea. +1660 = 14 credits remaining *God Forged **+4361 *DM Credits **5 Credits @ 250xp ea. +1200 = 9 credits remaining Changes * Sept 25 - Added Gloves of Piercing * Apr 12 - Gained 937XP and 100GP * Aug 5 - Gained 598XP and Flame Rose and 542GP and scribed Silence for 75GP * Dec 1 - Gained 1942XP and Staff of Defense * Jan 22 - Gained XP and Amulet of Protection and Cloth Armor * Jun 11 - Gained XP and treasure. Spent 5 DM credits. Leveled to 8. Retraining *Level 3 = Swap Freezing Cloud out for Summon Fire Warrior * Level 4 = Swap Acid Arrow out for Flaming Sphere *Level 7 = Swap Fireball out for Glitterdust; Swap Skill Training (Heal) out for Superior Implement Training (Accurate Staff); Swap Expeditious Retreat out for Arcane Mutterings (Previously unavailable) *Level 8 = Swap Summon Fire Warrior out for Wizard's Fury; Swap Summon Abyssal Maw out for Summon Magma Beast (Previously unavailable) Adventures * The Ebon Mirror: Dark Marks 1 * Fire! 2 * 6 Eagle Down 3 * God Forged 4 Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from --Graf 02:57, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Attributes cost/bonuses ok, batt ok, def ok, saves ok, senses & skills OK (but see Issues), health ok, powers ok, encumbrance/gold spent ok (added remaining gold and weight) Issues a) In the Senses and Reactions section you have perception as trained, but not in Skills and Languages. But you do have it "correct" (i.e. assuming you have insight trained and not perception) in your summary. Just assuming it was a number swap. Corrected your senses template. Aside: Interesting backstory, very few people play parents with kids. It seems to me that your missing son would be your Kicker. Reply from --Erekose13 21:10, 15 September 2008 (PST) Yes it should've been Insight, thanks for fixing that. I'll add the missing son as his kicker formally, but yes that's the direction I was going. Approval 2 Approved by Halford Notes 1.) Well the bad news is that two out of three of your save are wrong. The good news is they are too low! You seem to have forgotten the +2 Will save for being a Wizard, and you have also forgotten to include your +2 con bonus to your fortitude save. I have edited accordingly. 2.) There was an odd little box in the Prestidigitation power, edited. 3.) Your endurance skill did not have your con bonus factored in and thus should be +2 rather than 0, edited. Love the background! Level 2 Approval 1 Comments by JoeNotCharles No comments at all. Approved for level 2. Approval 2 Approval from Dunamin 1. Ability table is missing from Math section. 2. Math > Class Features > Spellbook. Changed "Spellbook (incl. 3 rituals, 3x daily and utility powers gained)" to "Spellbook (incl. 3 rituals, 3x daily and 2x utility powers gained)". 3. Math > Powers Known. Looks you have yet to choose your third Daily power for 1st level. Level 3 Approval 1 Approval from Ozymandias79 I give my approval to Callen for level 3. Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Looks good. Approved Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from Velmont Summary (Feat): Implement expertise is still listed. Please correct it. This character is Approved Approval 2 Approval from Ozymandias79 *quick check => Approved Level 6 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g removed comments that no longer apply. Approved! 14 credits still remaining...wow... Approval 2 Approval from Ozymandias79 Looks good. Approved! Level 8 Approval 1 Approval from Ozymandias79 Looks good. Approved! Approval 2 Approved by ScorpiusRisk Status 'Status: Approved as 8th level character with 13207 xp by Ozymandius and ScorpiusRisk Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W Human Category:L4W Wizard Category:L4W Controller